Red Jewels
by Ki-Chan Riker
Summary: Of course Jack has a daughter, of course she's a captain, of course she's the best captain ever. Why wouldn't she? Oh, she's wanted all over the world and Davy Jones locker may not be as far as she thinks.


"Starboard! Go Starboard! There's a cross current on the Port side Mr. Gimly." The tall burly sailor spun the wheel as fast as he could, the tiny ship barely escaping the giant wave. The ship smashed through a smaller wave, pulling the Yorkton farther into the peril of the hurricane. "Commander, she won't last much longer. Abandon ship sir?" Gimly yelled through the rain to the uniformed officer beside him. The officer shook his head "The Black Pearl can't last longer than us. No, try to ride the waves to that island we spotted earlier."

"Aye, but I don't like it sir, this storm is the worst I've seen yet"

A third sailor yelled up to the wheel "Commander! We're taking on water! It's halfway up to our knees." Frightened crew members fled the belly of the ship and into the pouring rain. "At most there's three more hours till we're food for the fishes!" he yelled up to the officer and Gimly, and then he too ran.

The commander faced the mast, ripping his sword out to wave it in the air, "lads, raise all sails" he bellowed "we're heading toward our new home. Half hour in this storm, we'll make it! The Black Pearl will help us, so get a move on you filthy dogs!"

The crew cheered in relief and scrambled up the mast, the tiny ship's sails caught the violent wind. The ship was ripped into a dangerously high speed, even at that speed it was still several minutes before the lookout called out "Land Ho!"

In the harbor, the two ships were tied down and the sailors hurried to the village a short distance away. Admiral Jack and Commander Barbarossa walked from the piers to a beautiful white marbled mansion, at the foot of the mountain.

When the pirates got to the last step, the door was swung open to reveal two rather tall, beautiful women.

These women had long red hair, green blazing eyes, and a smile playing at their lips even in a scowl. The younger of the two had darker red hair, hazel eyes, and a look that made men think she knew everything about you. These women had a dirty red scarf around her hair. She wore two cutlasses and an old captain's coat on.

She threw herself into Barbarossa's arms crying, Uncle Barbarossa, you're back! I've missed you so.

Jewels, you don't know me as well as you should, girl. Stop squeezing the daylights out of me. I've survived more than pirates and here I am getting squeezed to death. Barbarossa looked over Jewels head to Jack. Now Jack and me have survived more than our share of danger, being pirates."

Come into the house Barbarossa when Jewels decides to fetch those horses at the blacksmith's. The older women started into the house. She was wearing a hunter green dress that didn't have hoops. Her sleeves of her gown were three quarters long. A French/Irish influence was on her outfit.

Jewel stopped hugging Barbarossa, and headed for the village. Once at the Blacksmith's, she untied three chestnuts and one black horse. The Blacksmith immediately came out to see what the racket was.

Miss, what are you doing with the Governor's horses?

You reminder me, Dub. I'm Jewels Sparrow, father told me to get them. There's a big fleet of British soldiers coming to our island of Baie. I'm getting these horses to pull the cannons from the ships."

"I'll help, miss, to make up from lost time. Dub headed to the building across the street. He entered a pub and made his way to the counter. Susie, I've an announcement from the Governor's daughter."

Go right ahead Dub Wainscot. I'm hearing every word. If it's that important. Susie was polishing a mug.

Gents, Miss. Jewels says that a couple of British ships are landing in Baie. She needs all the cannons pulled to the mouth of the harbor to stop the British. We need ropes, harnesses and horses to pull those cannons. Get going you, bloody drunk pirates."

The pub emptied out faster than a hurricane hit it. The next minute all the horses and oxen in town were all pulling cannons off the Sea Wolf and Yorkton. When all the cannons at the harbor's mouth and two ships hiding. The pearl was on hand with Red Jewels as her captain. the crew worked as never before.

If their village was discovered, the men and women would all hang for piracy.

On shore, the women were packing up and moving to the mansion. The mansion had secret rooms that only the villagers knew about.

The British came sooner than expected. What met them weren't British, but pirates. They all sighed 'till they saw which pirate it was. Captain Elrich, the most fearsome pirate in the known world. The crew of the Pearl worked as never before to defeat The Vulture and send her crew to Davy Jones' locker. The battle was long and hard, But the Pearl was defeated first.

Captain Jewels turned the ship to a secret cove, were Sea wolf and Yorkton were waiting. She and the crew weren't pleased with the way of the battle. Once docked, Red Jewels headed straight for Captains Barbarossa and Jack Sparrow.

Father how in the world would that pirate know where this island is? Red Jewels looked at Barbarossa and added, Unless we have a spy among us, that we were unaware about. Uncle Barbarossa? You are correct, Jewels, But I know nothing. I took the Yorkton after mine was sunk. In that storm, that tiny schooner was faster than the Pearl. Almost."

Pa, What if we load the cannons unto the Wolf and use the Yorkton and Pearl to take the people to the hideout on the island you and Miss Swan were governors' of." Red Jewels turned to yell at the men.

"We need to make the Pearl and Yorkton sea worthy, if the women and children don't hang in my back yard, You scum!" The rest of the seamen flew to their jobs like fish to water, Birds to flight. Minutes before the blood thirsty pirate found their hidden home, the ships flew like birds in front of a storm. Jewels was captain of the Sea Wolf, Jack- Pearl, and Barbossa the Schooner.

Their entire fleet of composed of a Man O'war, a schooner, and a barquentine. Against Frigates and countless other ships. Edmound Elrich had a total number of fifty ships in his entire fleet. Not pretty odds for Jewels, but with Jack's daughter following her father's footsteps. It evened them quite a bit. She knew all the tales her father lived through. He fought the Kraken, Davy Jones, and united the nine pirate lords together to defeat a power hungry Englishman. He knew countless pirate heroes and fought beside them before he had saved Jewels' mother and married her.

"Drop the sails. We're turning this wolf around to fight the Carron birds." Jewels shouted to her men, from the Wheel of the ship. The deck sloped considerably before the sails snapped full with the winds. Calypso decided to shine her favor with the Wolf after all.

"Arm the cannons with everything we've got! We got to slow those ships down! Now isn't the time to have a Rum break, not with our hides on the line, you half-witted, good for nothing, Pirate scum!" Jewels sounded like she was just warming up at yelling at her crew.

"Ah, the wolf wants to show it's baby teeth to us, mister Sulky. Tell the men to prepare to board when ready." Edmond grinned evilly at the site of the Wolf's captain. A feisty lass, a captain the men held in the same awe as himself. Nobody could beat the captain it was said, she knew every trick in the book and then some. Her father was the savvy old coot that was in legends.

Edmond pushed his spyglass closed and chuckled softly, a sound that terrified men into peeing their pants.

"There closing... NOW! Fire all of those CANNONS, NOW before we're meeting Davy Jones in his locker." Jewels screamed the orders and the men didn't need to tell twice. They were all deadly aware of the continuances. All of them wanted to have the most notorious pirate dead, along with every man on the known waters.

Sea Wolf spun around and the crew fired for all they were worth. Everything from Forks to cannon balls flew forth and hit the Vulture's sidling. It slowed the ship considerably, but not enough.

"Retreat! Drop all of the sails that the masts can hold. We're making good with the wind, Calypso gives us." Jewels hollered out the orders and spun the ship's wheel to the port side. Sea Wolf barely got out of the Vulture's way, as she bore down on the gallant ship.

All of a sudden, When the Vulture's crew was about to board, the Wolf got away. She jumped ahead and skimmed the tops of the waves and flew over the troughs. Sea Wolf left behind her soon-to-be captor and headed for the port town of Cork.

"What do you say to stopping by Ireland on the way to Singapore, Men? I think we deserve a little shore time." The men cheered at this news and worked even harder. By the end of the day, the Wolf was more than Halfway to Cork, Ireland. The weather was in their favor.

By the time the Sea Wolf pulled into the port town of Cork, Jewels wanted answers and now. She went to her cabin.

"Well, if it ain't the Sparrow girl herself." Jewels spun around with a blade in her hand and a scowl on her face.

"What do you want? Make it quick before I call my men. They're right protective of me." Jewels sheathed her blade and crossed her arms.

"Well, I reckon I don't know where to start. Have you ever heard of an English Captain in the King's navy that bears the name of Turner?" The man pulled a match out and lit it. The dim light showed an old man with a scar on his face. There was a certain look about the man that Jewels liked.

"Never heard of him. What does he have to do with this mess, anyhow?'

"Well, he is in process of a certain ruby. A ruby, if in the wrong hands, will awaken the Kraken and bring Davy Jones here. Elrich wants that ruby and capturing the Wolf is needed for the task. The lad that holds the ruby is looking for a certain Sparrow and when he finds that Sparrow, the ruby will be brought home. He was told to look for a Sea Wolf or Pearl. Once he does that task, it is up to Sparrows to take the ruby to Davy Jones locker."

"Let me guess, Sail tot the ends of the earth and go there and... NOT gonna happen, Pal! I don't care who you are, I will not lose this ship to a giant Waterfall. My father is the only one besides his crew that came back from that locker! NO way 'till you tell me why." Jewels leaned against the cabin door and looked the man in the eye. Her red hair looked ruby red in the room's light.

"I only know that you are sailing towards the wrong port, Lass. Cork isn't where you'll find Turner. Tortuga, is"

Jewels nodded slowly mulling the idea over. "What name shall I look for him by? He'd had better be there if we're not going to Cork."

"Bootstrap is his name. He'll be there." And Jewels nodded yes, and the man disappeared. She left the cabin and went topside.

"There's been a change of plans; I've got a hankering to go to Tortuga. We need supplies and repairs done." With the crew informed Jewels left the bridge in the quite capable hands of her first mate.

Once arriving in Tortuga, Jewels left the ship in charge of three crew members. She walked down the plank. Wearing boots that reached her thighs, an old navy coat that's seen better days, a dirty scarf covered her hair, and a white shirt tucked into a skirt that ended at her knees. A plaid scarf was wrapped around her waist, like a gypsy.

Any man, who saw her, was filled with awe at the woman. She carried herself proudly like a queen.

The group walked for a while towards a certain tavern at the heart of town. The Sea Dog was its name. Owned by a women that called herself Giselle.

"Heh, Giselle, We're looking for a man that calls hisself Bootstrap." Jewels said leaning on the bar.

"The only Bootstrap, I know is a man that was Bootstrap Bill. He is in Davy's Locker, no doubt." Giselle looked closer at the woman in her tavern. "You remind me strongly of a certain man. What's your name, Lass?"

"It's probably my father, no good pirate that he is. Red Jewels Sparrow at you serve, Ma'am." She pulled her hood off of her face. Gleaming red hair spilled over her shoulders.

Giselle answered, "When you see your father give him a slap from Giselle. Now what are ye doing in Tortuga, now."

"Ran into Elrich and looking for a certain Turner that a friend told me about. Said he'd be in this town."

"Well, if that's who you want, try Singapore, heard there is a woman there that calls herself Elizabeth Turner. Heard a couple of men come in here saying she handled a sword like a part of her arm."

"Thank you for your help, Giselle. We're right grateful for it. Oh, If you hear anything..."

"I'll keep my ears open. Just get rid of that mangy fleabag of a pirate, for me. It ruins business with his thieving going on, all over the world."

Jewels thunked a bag of coins on the bar and left the tavern. Aboard the ship, She yelled. "Sails up, and I want to be under way in five minutes!"

The crew flew to the riggings and scrambled up to fill the masts with all the sails it could hold. And the wolf was on the prowl again. Her sails snapping, the Sea Wolf headed towards Singapore.

A couple of yards from the Docks, Jewels felt like someone was following her. She knew that Singapore hadn't changed from Twenty-seven years ago. She knew her follower didn't know that, and she could lose him in the darkness of the water bridges. She suddenly turned into a dark alley and then right, after passing a certain bridge. She ran across the next bridge and didn't stop running straight, 'till coming to a door.

She knocked the worn wood quickly and looked around herself. The door parted to reveal Elizabeth Turner.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" She asked sharply.

"Captain Jack Sparrow Sent me." Jewels answered. "May I come in? I'm being followed by one of Elrich's men. "

"Jack Sparrow!? That's a name I haven't heard in a long time. Come in." She opened the door wider for Jewels to come through it and closed it behind her.

"I was sent to find you. He needs your help."

"How do I know you aren't lying to me? Who exactly are you?" Elizabeth squinted her eyes at Jewels.

"Captain Jewel Sparrow. I was sent here on an important mission from my father and Barbossa. Seems that if Elrich isn't stopped soon. Every pirate will hang for his crimes. I barely escaped him with my life and ship intact." Jewels pulled her tri-corned hat off.

"Well, the name suits. How exactly did you find me, Jewels?"

"Wasn't easy, that's for sure. But knowing my father's tales of his glorious days of plundering, I was able to track you down." Jewels stood warily by the door, listening. "I've got a ship that can take you to my father, quickly. The Sea Wolf is docked in the harbor." She stopped talking when Elizabeth's hand flew up, silencing her.

"Wait, one dog-done minute, will you. I want to know exactly how Jack got into trouble this time."

"A hurricane. Barbossa was fleeing from Elrich on his tale in a hurricane. The Slayer then found our island, where my father is governor of and forced us to flee. No one knows the location of that island except for a select few, Barbossa among them."

"Okay, so the fact that Jack's innocent is established by did He tell you to find me?" She motioned Jewels to continue.

"A ruby the size of a good sized rock. That's what Grandfather told me. He said something about the code is law and when a pirate breaks that, the others need to pull together to save the pirate way of life. Captain Teague once told me that only you can call the lords together. You're King."

"That title hasn't been used in 27 years! I'm surprised that it would still apply. You sure that Jack needs my help?"

"Yes, and if it counts, your still King. Come on, we have to leave or we're Kraken food. Elrich will be here soon." Jewel's hand settled on her sword hilt. She looked out the window nervously.

"Let me get a couple of things and people and then we leave. You'd have better serious about this." Elizabeth headed towards the kitchen door.

"Serious as a heart attack." Jewels muttered under her breath. She peered nervously out the window. Her hand was still clutching her sheathed sword. The door banged closed behind her. She spun around pulling her sword out of its scat board. Noticing it was Elizabeth with two men, she sighed. "Ready?"

"Yes. This is my husband, Will and our son, Will."

"Hold on. Who are you?" The older of the two men asked.

"Captain Jewels Sparrow at your service. Elrich's men are closing in around the Sea Wolf. You are Will, I presume" She sheathed her sword and pulled her hat back on.

"And you know Jack, how? And yes you presumed correctly."

"He's my father. My men are ready to pull out. We need to leave, now. If we aren't to be caught. The questions can wait, 'till after we're under way, right?"

Elizabeth nodded and shushed Will's remark with a look. "Good, because I know a short cut." Jewels pulled the door open and stepped into the night.

Keeping to the shadows the four people made their way silently to the docks. Jewels halted the group and whistled three short bursts then one long one. A rope was thrown down from the ship.

"Up you go. Sorry about not having a ladder. This will have to do." She said grabbing ahold and climbing her way to the top. After her came Elizabeth then Will, the other stranger bringing up the rear.

"Masters Pintel and Ragetti, show our guests to their cabins. Then bring them to mine" Jewels turned around. "I think we need to be under way, mister Gimly. We are going to need all of the speed she's got to leave the Vulture behind."

"Aye, Cap'ain. I'll get the crew to hurry." He said after he received all of his captain's orders.

"Good man. I'll be in my cabin." She hurried below deck as the ship set sail. Entering the cabin, it was only a matter of minutes before her guests arrived. When they did, Jewels dismissed the two crewmen. Closing the door after her guests entered. They sat around her map table and looked at her.

"Now, I can explain everything without having to worry about Elrich. You see, If Elrich can't be stopped, then every pirate will either be murdered by him or hung by the English. A fate I've escaped several times." She sat down next to the three turners.

"Well, Jack certainly hasn't stopped surprising people, yet. If he is in trouble, how come You can't rescue him?" Will, the older of them, asked.

"Because, I'm currently trying to find a ruby, a diamond, and Pearl, that will help us stop Elrich. The Ruby, You have. Captain Teague told me to bring along the owners of the ruby stone. Once I have every one of them, we can call on a massager to help us." Jewels sighed softly, looking years older then what she was.

"A messager? What is that supposed to mean?" The younger Will, spoke this time.

"How should I know? All I know is that a gathering of the brethren will commence if we don't stop him. Frankly I don't think that will help matter any. Only makes it easier to kill the nine lords in one attack then anything."


End file.
